


Angel With A Shotgun

by ovalier



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-21
Updated: 2013-12-21
Packaged: 2018-01-05 10:17:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1092713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ovalier/pseuds/ovalier
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A verry half-assed drabble to celebrate me finishing my CV at 2 a.m. I've been listening to this song ever since I started writing it.</p><p>Don't worry the other Au is still in draft.</p><p>This one is just for fun. JUST A DRABBLE SO PLEAS DONT CRITIQUE SO HORRIBLY T^T</p><p>Inspired by Angel With a Shotgun by The Cab.</p><p>ENJOY!!!!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Angel With A Shotgun

Jason can't lose Nico.

He had just been the boy's guardian angel for the past weeks. Now he was about to watch the boy being sacrifice to kill the Devil himself.

Angels are selfless. They would do anything to protect the world even if it means to sacrifice an innocent soul. Be it the innocent soul was the son of The Devil himself.

"You can't deny us Grace." Lady Annabeth spoke.

Jason felt a burning rage consuming his heart. These angel he had deemed as his friends were about to kill Nico for the sake of forever destroy the Devil.

"I won't allow it."Jason muttered begrudgingly

Jason's orbs traveled to the embodiement of the boy himself tied on a large marble crucifix. He looked paler than usual. The green flame that somehow managed to sustain life on the barren ruin of what once a mansion had began draining his life force.

"Jason." The boy murmured. Jason's heart wrenched hearing the desperate tone in Nico's boy. The boy that knew nothing about love. The boy that was abandoned for being the Devil's spawn. The boy that the angels had an eye on for century, fearing that his survival would mean the rebirth of Lucifer.

Fuck this. Jason doesn't care anymore about rules. They say that once and angel draws his weapon on a fellow angel, he/she would become a fallen. Jason figures it's time he test that theory.

Jason. My father is Lucifer himself. He is the Devil. I've always known. He would never stop bothering my mind. However, when I'm with you...

Everything becomes clear.

I love you but I don't want you to become a fallen. Loving me would make you one. Let them kill me.

Those words rang in Jason's head once he saw Nico being captured by his fellow angels. Nico had commune with him telepathically as he watched Jason with contempt in his eyes. Contempt that he could never harm anyone anymore.

"You know what" Jason said spontaneously at the angel.He concentrated as a strong gust of wind ruffles through his hand. He willed the wind to take form and slowly a Montefeltro Silver Shotgun materialised in his hands. "He's everything I have"

Over the past few weeks since he was accidentally summoned by a scared Nico who tried to call for a demon to be his bodyguard but ended with an ever so nice Jason Grace, Jason had learned that the devil's spawn is nothing like the Devil. Our parents do not define us. Our legacy does. We choose what we are going to be, not our parents. The devil's spawn shown nothing but kindness worthy of an angel-kin. Jason had fallen in love but he knew same gendered attraction are forbidden for angels. Even so, Jason knew it was inevitable. Like his sister that had followed her lover, Jason too would be a Fallen.

"You do not want to aim that at us Jason." Sir Perseus spoke. Jason raised the shotgun at him. " It appears the devil's spawn had contaminated you."

Jason switched aim at the crucifix and shoots at the rope tying Nico. The rope teared and Nico fell on the base of the crucifix with the green flames encircling him. Jason suddenly fell to his knees. Something felt wrong. A storng sense of dread churned in him. He could see feathers withering around him.

"It has begun." Lady Annabeth announced. His wings continued to wither. Jason had to summon all his strength just to stand. He remembered why Lucifer had charged Eden himself. A fallen cannot step on heavenly ground. It would drain them of their energy just to stand. Lucifer was the only one strong enough to even fought an army of angels. "Sir Jason, heaven will take you back."

"I DON'T CARE!!!" Jason wailed in rage. Lady Annabeth gestured at her fellow angels to charge. "Wings of white had been replaced by wings of grey. We can raise our weapons at you Fallen."

Jason took an aim and started shooting. One by one angels disspitated into a burst of blinding light. His shotgun is magical. The bullets reloaded automatically. Even so he could feel that replenishing the ammo is no longer an easy task. His powers are deminishing.

He striked at an angel he once knew as his room mate. He couldn't care much to process. Somehow he didn't feel a single pang of dread. He felt nothing but the urge to save Nico.

A blur of blue materialized in front of Jason. He could see the green-eyes angel with his golden sword raised up high. Jason thought that he would die before he could save Nico. Sir Perseus was too fast for Jason to dodge. The sword slashed downwards but instead of ending Jason's life, it was intercepted by a pair of black shotguns.

Jason was no more glad to see his sister for once.

"Jason go." Thalia instructed. A blur of blonde intercepted Lady's Annabeth attempt of charging at them.

"My boyfriend and I will stop them. Save Nico and we'll get the shit out of here." Thalia grinned as she gaze upon the blonde haired Castellan that was sparring with the Lady. "The gathering of Fallen Angels. How sweet" Sir Perseus mocked.

Jason sprinted.

'I'm an angel with a shotgun,  
fighting til' the wars won,  
I don't care if heaven won't take me back.  
I'll throw away my faith, babe, just to keep you safe.'

Jason passed through a few angelings and knocked unconcious a few others with the hilt of his shotgun.

It wasn't long before he stood before the blazing green flame. Jason didn't think, he being a fool as he is jumped into the flames. His fingers managed to reach Nico's hair by a brush and the flames died.

Nico's eyes fluttered open.

"Jason." He muttered . "Oh My Gawd, Jason your wings!!!" He exasperated. He saw the dramatic change in Jason's beautiful wings. Jason was handsome and that didn't change but the sight of Jason's white feathers turning grey was mortifying to Nico. He couldn't believe how Jason would dare become a Fallen for Nico's sake.

"Sometimes to win, you've got to sin."

Nico din't knew whether to be happy or sad at the sight of Jason's now ashen grey wings.

"We're scooting."Thalia yelled from afar. "The succubus Piper could manage to open the portal for us now."

Jason carried the fragile Nico in his arms and whispered to him. "If love is what you need, a soldier I will be for you. That's why I'm here for you."

Jason ran towards Thalia with Nico being like Cinderella in his arms. In a matter of seconds, in a blur of green, the scenery changed. Jason recognised the old rundown apartment as Nico's home.

"Jason you shouldn't have save me." Nico felt guilty. "You're a fallen now."

Jason put a finger on Nico's lips, a sign for him to keep quiet and kissed Nico. "Don't you know you're everything I have? I love you Nico."

Nico's eyes watered. "What do we do now?" Nico asked

Jason knew he couldn't go back to Eden. He din't want to go to hell either. There's only one hope left. Jason retracted his wings and slowly the merged into his skin. Slowly and painfully. By the time the wings had been cleverly concealed within Jason, his body began to smoke exccesively much to Nico's concern.

"Now I'm neither an Angel nor a Fallen. I'm a mortal and you Nico di Angelo is my partner in life. We'll run now and look for somewher new." Jason cupped Nico's tiny hands in his. They look cold but they were warmer to the touch. "Together."

Nico nodded. He could use some together now with Jason.


End file.
